


Thirsty for your Ecstasy

by stardots



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, bottom jaehyun, this is more fluffy than intended oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardots/pseuds/stardots
Summary: “Yes, sir.” As the words left his lips, something changed in the youngers demeanor, almost unnoticeable. Jaehyun kept being like that around Taeyong, shoulder’s slightly hunched as if he wanted to appear smaller, which Taeyong found ridiculous considering the other’s build was anything but small and fragile. And that’s how he somehow managed to puzzle the pieces together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When Jaehyun first responds to his instructions with something along the lines of "yes, sir" (or master/daddy, choose whichever you prefer) Taeyong thinks it's just a joke. But with the way Jaehyun acts around him, he soon starts suspecting Jaehyun actually wants to be ordered around, punished for being disobedient and such. To say that he finds the idea alluring is an understatement.

 “…And for God’s sake, _please_ don’t leave your dirty underwear any other place than the hamper!” Taeyong lectured, done with cleaning the dorm one day only for it to become the regular trashcan the next. The two he was currently scolding, Yuta and Jaehyun, failed to hide their giggles, which only irked the older even more. He growled, making the two sober up immediately, or at least he thought so.

“Yes, sir.” Jaehyun saluted before breaking into another fit of laughter, Yuta already sprinting out of the room to avoid Taeyong’s doom, the youngest joining him soon after. Taeyong could only sigh, knowing the two males were irritating him on purpose, and with good intentions. Due to the debut of the new unit coming up, Taeyong had been antsy, and the others knew that making his nerves focus on something else would help him calm down.

After a few more incidents triggering Taeyong’s nagging, Yuta let up on the purposeful disobedience, making the other members also help keeping the dorm a little cleaner than usual. Everyone did their part, except for one. Golden boy Jung Jaehyun, always smiling with mirth when he caught Taeyong’s eyes, leaving some food stains behind on the counter before leaving the older to clean up his mess. He flicked Jaehyun’s forehead as punishment the next time he saw him, satisfied by the surprised yelp that left the boy’s lips.

More flicks happened, and Taeyong started changing up his punishments when he realized the younger wouldn’t stop with his antics. Leaving stuff where they shouldn’t be, or spilling his drink in the living room while watching TV, face mischievous as he accepted whatever scolding came his way.  Taeyong didn’t think much of it, thought Jaehyun just turned up his playful side a notch, but then he the ‘yes, sir’ made its appearance again.

“When I enter your room your bed is going to be made, and there won’t be any clothes just pushed under it because you didn’t feel like putting them away.” Taeyong warned, eyes staring straight into Jaehyun’s. “There will be consequences, got it?”

“Yes, sir.” As the words left his lips, something changed in the youngers demeanor, almost unnoticeable. Jaehyun kept being like that around Taeyong, shoulder’s slightly hunched as if he wanted to appear smaller, which Taeyong found ridiculous considering the other’s build was anything but small and fragile. And that’s how he somehow managed to puzzle the pieces together. At first, he blamed his own stress and sexual frustration leading him to a farfetched conclusion, but whenever he stared at Jaehyun, studying his reactions, the other would catch his eyes and look away quickly, obviously flustered. Maybe the conclusion wasn’t as whacky as he first thought. Taeyong knew he had to tests the waters before approaching the subject, so he continued giving Jaehyun more tasks to do around the dorm.

The whole thing went on even after NCT 127 made their official debut, and somehow it became secretive between them, not as open as it had been. It was a mutual attempt to not make the other members notice it, especially after the leader had punished Jaehyun with a bite mark on his shoulder, a climax to a frustrated make out session in an empty practice room.  _It’s what it’s been leading up to_ , Taeyong thought when his lips crashed against Jaehyun’s pliant and soft ones, _this was just the beginning_. When his eyes met Jaehyun’s, a new gleam had replaced the mirth that had been there, a new encouragement to act out of line planted in his head. To say Taeyong was excited about the change was an understatement.

They became more and more intimate, exchanging blowjobs or helping each other get off quickly by hand when they had the privacy. Those moments where short and far between, much to Taeyong’s dislike. Seeing Jaehyun’s face as he came, was one of the most breathtaking sights he had ever seen in his entire life. The younger was beautiful, there was no doubt. He didn’t have an overly defined jawline, cheeks soft, lips even softer, and those alluring, warm eyes; hooded when Taeyong jerked him off, scrunched up in pleasure once he reached his high. Jaehyun was otherworldly, and Taeyong yearned to see him fucked out and in post-coital bliss.

They were headed to Japan for a concert in about a week, their schedules in their days before departure full-packed, which meant there wouldn’t be much room for Taeyong and Jaehyun to have their private endeavors, but Taeyong saw an opportunity he couldn’t let go of. He had called their manager, muttering something about Jaehyun seeming slightly out of it and wanting to have a ‘leader-to-member’ talk with him, to which the older man suggested they could share a hotel room while in Osaka. It had been easier than Taeyong expected, and once he returned from the hallway after he ended his call, he noticed Jaehyun had neglected doing the dishes after dinner. He knew it was on purpose, tonight was the only time they had to indulge themselves before promotion-hell got into full motion again.

The bathroom door was slightly ajar, the other members had already wished Taeyong goodnight, so he knew Jaehyun was the one currently getting ready for bed. An idea sparked in Taeyong’s mind as he snuck in, closing the door silently, deciding he could handle not having Jaehyun sucking him off for a night, no matter how badly he wanted to feel the other’s sinful tongue swirl around the tip of his cock.

Jaehyun was already dressed in his nightwear, a t-shirt and shorts, leaving his delicious, muscular legs on display for Taeyong to drool over. Being busy washing his face, he didn’t notice the leader’s presence, until he stood up and Taeyong wrapped his arms around him.

“Fuck- Taeyong!” He jumped, before resting his back against the other’s chest, a pout on his lips as he met Taeyong’s gaze in the mirror. “You scared me.”

“Hi,” Taeyong chuckled as he ghosted his lips along the side of Jaehyun’s neck, moving to rest his chin on his shoulder. “You didn’t do the dishes.”

“I didn’t,” He felt Jaehyun tense in his embrace, holding his gaze in the mirror as the younger bit his lip, breathing becoming slightly more noticeable. “Didn’t want to.”

“And why is that?” Taeyong asked, his hands starting to roam over Jaehyun’s torso. Touching, but barely. Jaehyun hated it. He wanted firm touches, his wrists held so hard they would almost bruise, but he hadn’t told Taeyong that just yet. When he didn’t reply, Taeyong reached up and grabbed the black hair, so silky when no products were sprayed into it, and pulled Jaehyun’s head back. “Answer me.”

“I- I wanted…” He swallowed thickly, eyes wandering off to the side, and Taeyong tugged a little harder on the strands.

“Look at me when you speak.” Jaehyun whimpered, and looked into the mirror again, breathing ragged as he drowned in Taeyong’s firm gaze. “You wanted…?”

“I wanted you to punish me.” He gasped when Taeyong tightened the hold on his hair with an arched eyebrow, motioning him to continue. “M-master.”

“Good boy.” Taeyong praised as he let go, turning Jaehyun around and pressing him against the sink.

They had decided on terms not too long ago, Taeyong letting Jaehyun do most of the decision-making as he wanted to ensure the younger’s comfort, and also get the reassurance that he actually was willing to go through with it, even if he was the one who egged Taeyong on in the first place. They had a safe word, and a safe action in case Jaehyun wasn’t able to use the word, precautions Taeyong wanted them to take in case they had a chance to go further. Jaehyun had been giddy when Taeyong first mumbled ‘good boy’, both of them huddled on the floor of Taeyong and Donghyuck’s room with a laptop in front of them, reading up on what exactly the fuck they were doing. Taeyong had been embarrassed as hell, and Jaehyun had cooed and pecked his cheek, the two of them changing shoes when Jaehyun moaned ‘master’ for the first time with Taeyong’s hand on his erection, the older comforting the younger through his embarrassment by making him come with sweet nothings whispered into his ear.

He leaned in, capturing Jaehyun’s lips with his own, humming contently. He slipped his hand under Jaehyun’s shirt, feeling the warm skin and the muscles tensing as his fingers danced over them, appreciating that it was all his doing that made the younger react this way. The kiss deepened, Taeyong playing with the waistband of Jaehyun’s shorts, tempted to remove them, but he had to stick with his plan. He knew it would pay off.

“Master, please…” Jaehyun sighed after Taeyong broke the kiss, biting Jaehyun’s bottom lip gently as he pulled away. Taeyong knew what the other wanted, but he still let the him lead his hands to his crotch, palm open as it landed on the clothed erection, Jaehyun letting go of his wrist. “Touch me.”

“Aren’t you being brave today?” Taeyong clicked his tongue, a smirk tugging at his lips as he started moving his hand, teasing in a way he knew Jaehyun loathed. A whine confirmed he disliked it, but a touch was still a touch, and Jaehyun loved giving all the control to Taeyong, no matter how torturous it could be. What he didn’t expect, was Taeyong giving a squeeze before removing his hand, his lips gently pressed to the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth, and then he stepped back.

“You’ve been bad.” His eyes widened at how serious Taeyong was, irises piercing like knives, arms crossed over his chest. “You didn’t do the dishes, and you said you wanted a punishment, so this is your punishment.”

Taeyong leaned forward, his hands snaking behind Jaehyun’s head to grab his hair again, tone venomous as he whispered into the younger’s ear.

“You’re going to go straight to bed, and you’re not allowed to touch yourself, ok?” He waited for a reply, and through his astonishment Jaehyun managed to utter a ‘yes, Master’. Taeyong leaned back so he could look at Jaehyun’s face, kissing him softly as a goodnight, expression warm and loving. “We’re sharing a room in Japan, your punishment will continue then.”

It was a promise, and even though he was disappointed he couldn’t have anything tonight, Jaehyun’s mind was reeling at the thought of what was to come. He barely slept a wink, obscene thoughts clouding his consciousness until dawn.

-

Taeyong was nervous, he couldn’t deny that. Jaehyun was currently in the shower, probably taking his time removing makeup, hairspray and sweat from his body. Taeyong had done so before him, and he decided just staying in the bathrobe and his boxers would be convenient for the events that would unfold. They both had been skittish around each other once alone in their shared room, hands shaking and avoiding each other’s gazes, so Taeyong was slightly comforted by the fact that he wasn’t the only one with tingling nerves.

The lights of the city outside the window calmed him slightly, it was a beautiful backdrop, and his fist unconsciously gripped the sheets of the bed he was sitting on as he imagined how gorgeous Jaehyun would be when they illuminated his bare skin. Once he heard the shower turn off, Taeyong decided to go over the things they had prepared, checking that everything was there.

The lube and condoms that Jaehyun had to get after losing rock, paper, scissors, as well some silk bands the younger had insisted on, and Taeyong hadn’t been against the idea to what they could be used for. They were all there, on the night stand, had been the past five times he checked, but he was scared they were just going to disappear and he would wake up and none of this would be real. It was silly, but could you blame him?

The door of the bathroom opened, and Taeyong turned around to see Jaehyun entering the room, hair still damp and steam leaking out from behind him. Taeyong’s breath hitched, the view was almost magical, Jaehyun in a bathrobe matching his, and a thick black leather choker around his neck, which he fiddled with anxiously. Taeyong couldn’t take his eyes of it, it felt like seeing him with one for the first time, even if he wore chokers almost every day for performances, and Jaehyun noticed.

“I asked one of the stylists if I could borrow it, that I thought it’d look cool for tomorrow’s airport outfit…” He explained, a shy smile on his face, pupils moving around to look anywhere but Taeyong.

“You look beautiful.” Taeyong breathed, eyes warm and full of love, making Jaehyun’s smile turn into a grin, so bright it outshone the city lights displayed outside their window. Maybe Taeyong was in love, he didn’t know. He walked over and brought Jaehyun into a hug, which was returned, the nerves they felt evaporating as they got comfort from each other. They went over everything, no marks in visible areas, no damaging of vocal chords, safe word, how this would go. With a soft kiss pressed to Jaehyun’s cheek, Taeyong pulled away, a newfound courage to go through with this running through his veins. His hands traveled to the knot that kept Jaehyun’s robe closed, playing with it. “Ready?”

“Ready.” The younger replied after letting out a breath, shoulders relaxed, face determined. Taeyong undid the knot.

“Take it off.” Taeyong commanded, starting the scene, breaking their little bubble with an authoritative voice. Jaehyun did as told, slipping the material off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He was completely naked, besides the leather adorning his pretty neck, and Taeyong licked his lips subconsciously. He had seen the other naked before, back when they were trainees there would always be two in the shower at the same time, he had seen everyone in their group undressed at some point. But this, this was different. So painfully, amazingly different. Jaehyun was flushed, embarrassed from being surveyed from head to toe, his dick already half hard between his legs. Taeyong walked closer, running his hand down Jaehyun’s abdomen before walking around him, taking in his firm back and round ass. “You’re so pretty today, and all for me. Stay still.”

“Yes, Master.” Jaehyun replied, tone already soft, the one he liked to use when he was in character. Taeyong got some of the bands from the nightstand, returning to the waiting male, who hadn’t moved an inch.

“Hands behind your back, pretty boy.” Once he did as he was told, Taeyong grabbed his wrists and wrapped the silk around them tightly, but not so tight it would be uncomfortable for the other. “Get down on your knees.”

He walked in front of Jaehyun, and the sight was way better than when he was on his knees in their dorm bathroom. He looked so innocent, mouth slightly agape, cheeks pink, thighs spread and arms tied behind him. Taeyong crouched down, leaning forward and let a finger slip underneath the choker, pulling Jaehyun towards him, who let out a whimper at the action.

“Such a nice collar for an obedient pet.” _Pet play_ , the words rang in Taeyong’s head. It’s what Jaehyun had told him it was when he had asked him about this entire thing, that the younger was so into. He slid the end of a silk band around the leather, tying a firm knot, pulling at it to make sure it stayed in place. Jaehyun swallowed heavily, the movement of his Adam’s apple moving the choker as well. “Looks even better with a leash, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, Master.” Content with the reply, Taeyong stood up, removing his own robe and throwing it to the side. He grabbed the makeshift leash, making Jaehyun almost stumble, but the younger managed to regain his balance, steadying himself with his head against Taeyong’s hip. He let the other catch his breath before pulling at the silk again, Jaehyun took the hint and looked up.

“Be a good boy, show me how good you are at using your mouth.” Jaehyun started to work immediately, pressing kisses against the fabric of the underwear, making his way to his lover’s clothed erection. He gave tentative licks, wetting the fabric with his spit, earning him a pleased groan from Taeyong. He mouthed his way upwards, licking a stripe over the dense trail of hair above the waistband before he bit into it, pulling the fabric down with his teeth. Once the boxers where down, Taeyong kicked them away, and Jaehyun didn’t hesitate before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth.

He sucked, so playful, and so _Jaehyun_ , looking up at the older with the mirth that would be present when he did something bad, but this was fucking good. Taeyong wanted to grab the raven hair and shove his dick all the way down the other’s throat, but he knew the other needed his voice for the following week of promotions, so he controlled the urge, still letting his hand thread through Jaehyun’s locks. Jaehyun took more of him in, humming when Taeyong tightened the grip on his hair, spurred on by the pleasurable pain. The ministrations continued, Jaehyun altering between licking and sucking, making sure every single piece of skin had been tended to as he was unable to use his hands. It was with hollowed cheeks he managed to make Taeyong come with a loud groan, Jaehyun’s lips parted as he tried getting most of the release into his mouth, some making its way onto his face.

“Fuck,” Taeyong uttered once he collected himself, looking down at a smiling Jaehyun with come on his cheek. He hadn’t meant to orgasm, but the other knew what he was doing, and fuck it, they had time for more, Taeyong would indulge himself this one time. “That was amazing, baby.”

“Thank you, Master.” He pulled Jaehyun to stand up, bringing a hand up to clean his rosy cheeks, holding his fingers in front of the other’s mouth who gladly licked the digits clean, just like he had done to Taeyong’s cock. Their lips met, only for a second, as it soon became open mouthed and mostly tongues, Taeyong tasting himself mixed with the mint flavor of Jaehyun’s favorite gum.

“Bed,” Taeyong mumbled once they pulled apart, leading Jaehyun to lay down on his back with tugging at the leash, arms still behind his back. He had been right, Jaehyun was ethereal with the outside lights dancing over his skin, and he might’ve stared a little too long, since Jaehyun nudged him with his foot.

“Please…” He whined, and Taeyong’s eyes landed on his erection, painfully hard as it laid against his stomach. He wanted to make Jaehyun reach his climax right then and there, but he knew it’s not what the other wanted, they were still doing a scene. He opted for leaning over the younger, kissing him roughly, biting at his lower lip before making his way down, making sure to not leave any marks until he reached Jaehyun’s chest. Taeyong allowed himself a mark, right above Jaehyun’s hammering heart. It was incredibly cheesy, but Jaehyun made him do things he’d never imagine doing, like using a leash during sex. He continued, teasing the other by not going further than to right below his navel, and it was driving Jaehyun crazy. “M-master, please, touch me...”

“Impatience isn’t a good trait, baby boy.” He chuckled darkly, but he knew he’d teased enough, and above everything he just wanted Jaehyun to feel good. He moved backwards, tapping Jaehyun’s knee. “Spread your legs for me.”

Taeyong felt a hunger grow within him, Jaehyun willingly displaying himself in such a manner made his cock twitch, hardening again. He placed a pillow under Jaehyun’s hips and moved his legs over his shoulders, looking up with a smile. The black haired male’s eyes widened as he realized what Taeyong was about to do, a gasp escaping his lips as the older licked an experimental stripe over his hole. The tip of his tongue propped through the ring of muscles, careful but controlled, the foreign feeling spreading throughout Jaehyun like a wildfire. They had talked about everything that could possibly happen, except for this, and Jaehyun would lie if he said he didn’t enjoy the fuck out of the impromptu surprise. A flattened tongue had him reeling, and he couldn’t help but buck his hips forward.

“Shit, Taeyong-“ He felt said male press his hips down with a firm hand, gaze firmer, as he stopped what he was doing.

“No speaking unless spoken to, and did I allow you to move?” Taeyong scolded, sitting up, making Jaehyun let out a wail at the loss, cut short by a smack cutting through the air. Taeyong had slapped the underside of his thigh, face cold, displaying anger. “It’s Master to you, know your place.”

“I’m s-sorry, Master!” Jaehyun moaned, all the sensations he was feeling already making him a mess before Taeyong even started fucking him. The strain on his arms, being rimmed, basically _spanked_ , Jaehyun felt like he was on his way to heaven. Taeyong raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face.

“You’re quite an interesting pet, my love.” He coaxed Jaehyun to sit up by tugging on the leash, untying the silk around his hands, freeing them. Jaehyun fell back against the mattress, anxiously waiting for Taeyong’s next move. He reached over and grabbed the lube, face contemplating, before he seemed to decide on what to do. He motioned Jaehyun to hold his hands out, and drizzled some lubricant onto them, to the younger’s confusion.

“Work yourself open for me, baby.” Jaehyun nodded, warming up the lube on his fingers before making himself comfortable. He slipped a single digit into himself, eyes never leaving Taeyong’s face as his lover followed the movement of his hand, eyes dark with want. After a few thrusts, Taeyong’s hand was on his knee, squeezing it in a comforting gesture. “Another.”

When Jaehyun added the second finger, an obscene squelching noise sounded, and Taeyong had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning. It was obvious the younger had done it before, fingered himself, as his he didn’t hesitate with scissoring his digits, teasing Taeyong with what was to come. Jaehyun had bigger hands than Taeyong, he was bigger than him in all aspects. He wondered how it would feel with Jaehyun inside him, fucking him into oblivion, and he really wanted to find out at some point. Almost like being hypnotized, he reached for the lube, coating one of his own fingers with some before slipping it into Jaehyun without warning.

“M-Master!” The younger yelped, trying to adjust to the stretch, but then Taeyong started moving, and Jaehyun wasn’t sure if his mind could handle actually having the other’s cock inside him if he felt at edge by just a slim finger added with his own.

“Do you think of me when you touch yourself like this, pretty boy?” Taeyong asked, working alongside Jaehyun to prepare the other for a bigger intrusion. “Did the thought of me fucking you make you come on your pretty fingers?”

“Oh God, yes, Master.” Jaehyun sobbed, because Taeyong was jerking him off now too, and he didn’t know what to do if the other didn’t just enter him already. “Please, just _fuck_ me!”

Not being able to deny the other’s request, as he was on edge himself, Taeyong moved to get a condom, rolling it over his member. He gave it two pumps, spreading some lube over it, and pulled Jaehyun to his knees by the leash.

“On all fours, my pet.” He obeyed, and Taeyong positioned himself behind him, entering him carefully. When all of his cock was inside Jaehyun, he waited, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs on the other’s lower back, pressing a kiss at the nape of his neck. He decided that like this, he could break character just for a second. “You okay, Jaehyun?”

“Move.” Was the reply he got, curt and needy. He couldn’t allow this kind of attitude, so he slapped Jaehyun’s ass cheek, hard. The moan from the other was melodious, and Taeyong wanted to hear that sound many more times. “P-please move, Master.”

“Good boy.” Taeyong set a pace, quick and hard, making Jaehyun desperately cling onto the sheets for some kind of leverage. It was better than either of them had imagined, the finale of the foreplay that had been going on for weeks finally presented to them, nicely wrapped in leather, silk, and pleasure. “You’re taking my cock so well, my beautiful pet.”

Jaehyun was a mumbling mess, unable to make any coherent responses as he was fucked into the mattress, tears welling in his eyes. He was hypersensitive to the pleasure, every movement of Taeyong affecting him greatly. When one of Taeyong’s hands moved from his hips to his shoulder, making it easier to thrust harder into him, a broken sob left Jaehyun. He hit the spot that had Jaehyun’s mind shutting down, the only thing he was able to feel being pleasure.

Taeyong grabbed the leash, pulling Jaehyun up flush against him, who choked and let out another moan at the rough handling. He sat down, Jaehyun in his lap, and started thrusting into the other again, hitting his prostate dead on every time. Jaehyun could only helplessly bounce and try to meet the other’s thrusts as he felt himself dancing on the edge, close to falling over it.

“I’m c-close, Master!” Jaehyun cried, and when Taeyong wrapped his hand around his neglected cock, he knew it was only a matter of seconds before his release.

“Come for me, sweetheart.” The jerks to his cock was erratic and without rhythm, much like Taeyong’s current thrusts. Another press to his prostate had him screaming, eyesight going blank for a moment as he came, the pleasure flooding his entire body like a tsunami had crashed into him. Everything was a blur, and he barely registered his back hitting the mattress, but was hyper aware of Taeyong reentering him, chasing his own orgasm that came not long after.

Taeyong came for the second time, witnessing the youngers blissed face, so perfect, skin glowing from sweat and the flush on his cheeks. He felt his muscles aching, falling onto Jaehyun while he waited for the euphoria he felt to calm down.

“That’s my good boy.” Taeyong praised, chuckling into Jaehyun’s chest. He felt the others laugh rumble through his body, a hand carding though his hair.

“And a fantastic Master.” Even though he just wanted to sleep like this, he felt Jaehyun’s release sticking between their torsos, so he got up and pulled out, the both moaning as they were still pretty sensitive. He rolled of the condom and threw it into the trash on his way to the bathroom, hearing Jaehyun whistle after him. “Nice ass.”

“Why don’t you wreck it sometime?” Taeyong teased, a genuine question hidden behind a happy smile, as he cleaned the both of them up.

“I would love to.” Jaehyun hummed, letting Taeyong remove the choker and silk band from his neck. “But now, sleep.”

“Yes, sleep.” The older agreed, cuddling into Jaehyun after turning off the lights, the bustling city outside illuminating the two as they stared at each other, words they wanted to say racing through their minds.

 _Tomorrow_ , Taeyong thought as Jaehyun kissed him, warm and sweet, a small goodnight before wrapping his arms around Taeyong and pulling him even closer. _Tomorrow, we can talk about what this was, what we are._

He kind of knew the answer when Jaehyun whispered a quiet ‘love you’ into the air, letting it hang there. Taeyong grabbed it and locked it away into his heart when he heard the other’s breathing even out, sleep taking him in, and Taeyong closed his eyes and let it take him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this mess oh my god!! I claimed it back in July and it took me forever. I hope op is content with this, and also those who read it!! I also apologize if it seemed rushed at the end asdfhnd;;  
> The title is taken from the song [Holy Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEjscJeDzxQ) by BØRNS, who's discography I listened to religiously while writing this. 
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr!](https://www.spacejae.tumblr.com)


End file.
